


Sofa Potato

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他以前从未想象过这样的画面——布鲁斯穿着他的睡衣坐在他的沙发上靠在他怀里，如此的温馨和睦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa Potato

**Author's Note:**

> 超级短。后接milk mustache

克拉克拆开一包薯片，眼睛仍然盯着电视屏幕，生怕看漏任何一个场景错过剧情。电影上映时收获了不少好评，可惜他和布鲁斯都没有时间去电影院贡献票房，只能等到蓝光影碟上市之后很久的某个周末时聚在一块，欣赏佳作。

在他身后，布鲁斯走进客厅，带着沐浴后清爽的柠檬味走过来，低头叼走了克拉克手上正要递进嘴里的薯片。小记者好脾气地微笑，仰头望着布鲁斯，等待这位难以取悦的坏脾气的大少爷的评价。

“垃圾食品。”布鲁斯咂舌，看来油炸土豆片没能获得他的青睐。他绕到前面，挨着克拉克坐进狭小的沙发。

在克拉克的小公寓里来一次电影之夜，绝非约会的最佳选择，但是偶尔尝试一下普通人的方式也不错。

布鲁斯慵懒地伸展手脚半躺着，克拉克顺势抱住他，从后方欣赏他在布鲁斯露在睡衣外的一小片皮肤上留下的吻痕，轻嗅他身上沐浴后温暖的香气。他以前从未想象过这样的画面——布鲁斯穿着他的睡衣坐在他的沙发上靠在他怀里，温馨和睦，就好像他们是结婚十多年的伴侣。

不仅如此，他将要拥有黑暗骑士一整夜。

突然爆发的饥渴刺激着克拉克的神经，他抓了一把薯片塞进嘴里大口咀嚼，粗鲁的吃相和噪音换来布鲁斯的白眼。

“你一定要在看电影的时候吃这种东西吗？”正要尝试沉浸在剧情中的布鲁斯被耳边咔嚓不停的咀嚼声打断了思路，抱怨道。

“沙发土豆，”克拉克回答，一本正经地胡说八道，“就是坐在沙发上吃土豆片看电视才得名的。”

布鲁斯挑眉，并不上钩：“我可没那么信息落伍，到需要堪萨斯小镇上来的外星人，来给我解释流行词汇的地步。”

“所以你真的不再来一点？这个牌子的薯片总是最受欢迎，也是最好吃的。”克拉克表情无辜，试图劝说布鲁斯与他共享美食。

“哦，是吗，你把这种东西叫做‘美食’？”布鲁斯拉长了语调，歪着头靠在克拉克肩窝上，眼神闪烁，只是一瞬间，就从慵懒的家猫变成了跃跃欲试的云豹。他露出一个蝙蝠式的危险笑容，站起来，双手扶着克拉克的大腿，缓慢地半跪在沙发前：“让我告诉你什么才是美味。”

克拉克屏住呼吸。紧张得肺里几乎结起冰霜，隐约猜测到布鲁斯将要做什么而心跳加速。“等等，布鲁斯！”克拉克伸手想要阻止，却因为无从下手而被布鲁斯占了先机，他咬住克拉克的手指，舌尖缓慢地舔舐薯片残渣留在指腹上的调味料和油脂。

“好吃……”布鲁斯故意大声地吸吮，声音含糊地赞叹。

克拉克呻吟着放松了身体靠在沙发上，完全放弃抵抗。布鲁斯于是放开克拉克的手指，拉下了他的长裤。尚未完全勃起的阴茎脱离短裤的束缚，沉甸甸地在布鲁斯的面前晃动。他毫不犹豫地含住克拉克的勃起，柔软的舌尖沿着沟槽来回滑动，火热的性器在他口中迅速地膨胀，熟悉的分量和硬度也使得布鲁斯浑身发热，而那男性的麝香气息弥漫在口腔之中，不断地刺激着他的唾液分泌。布鲁斯娴熟地舔吮，扶着克拉克大腿的手指模仿吞吐的动作来回抚摸，在腿根处轻轻挠刮。

薯片掉在地上而他们都没心思理会。克拉克的手指深深地插入布鲁斯微湿的发间，注意力完全被那美妙的感觉给俘获，除了布鲁斯给予的一切再也感受不到其他。

在布鲁斯又一次将克拉克吞没到一个不能更深的深度时，克拉克抚摸布鲁斯的后颈预告他即将到来的高潮。布鲁斯再一次吮吸他的前端，手指挤压双球带去更多的快感，直到克拉克颤抖着绷紧身体，把精液射在了他的脸上。

然后，那俊美的贵公子微微张嘴，粉色的舌尖探出，用缓慢得令人心焦的速度舔掉了沾在唇瓣上的乳白浊液，他抬头看着克拉克，卷翘的长睫毛下蓝眼睛漂亮得像黎明的星空。

“浓稠……”他咽下，喉结夸张地滚动，啧啧有声地舔着嘴唇，“……美味。”

克拉克抱着布鲁斯躺倒在沙发上，心中默默向诺兰道歉，他今晚注定无法欣赏这位大导演的新电影了。

 


End file.
